


Scarlet Hour

by shamelessllamapeanutthing



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, Smut, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessllamapeanutthing/pseuds/shamelessllamapeanutthing
Summary: They fuck.That's it, that's the plot.
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Scarlet Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by the amazing [Goldensprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensprite/pseuds/goldensprite)

The door dragged open, hinges squeaking in mild protest. It was such a soft sound that if her entire body hadn’t been poised to detect the faintest wisps of movement, she’d have missed it. Yoruichi licked her lips, shoulders heaving in a heavy sigh of arousal. This anticipation, this roaring, impatient want curling in her belly, was her favourite part of these sessions. 

Soi Fon’s footsteps were deathly quiet, untraceable, even to Yoruichi’s trained ears and alert mind. She couldn’t tell where her girlfriend was, only that she must have entered the room. Soi Fon always left her alone to simmer in cursed excitement after securing the blindfold because her girlfriend was and always had been, a fucking tease. They both knew the older woman loved it though, loved being robbed of the control she clung so hard to every single day as she stood tied to metal frame. With her hands secured above her head, eyes covered and legs splayed open, shivering in anticipation and barely holding up her weight, Yoruichi was always, without fail, leaking out of the leather thong they reserved for these nights. Tonight was no different. The string of the thong rubbed uncomfortably between her butt cheeks, the small triangle covering her front already slick with pooling . Restrained as she was, she couldn’t do much to chase friction and could barely keep herself from screaming at Soi Fon to fucking touch her already. 

Instead, she grinned. 

“My naked body always was your favourite distraction, little bee.” 

Something —Soi Fon’s hand, she hoped — bunched the fabric of her open shirt together from the back and pulled. Yoruichi’s chest rocked back into another body, smaller, firmer. She leaned her head back and found Soi Fon’s shoulder to rest it against. 

“You’re not naked, yet. And won’t be anytime soon if you act cheeky with me.” 

The skin on the side of Yoruichi’s neck tingled in anticipation of Soi Fon’s lips. She craned her head away to bare more of it, only to be pushed away with a haughty scoff. 

“So bossy,” she teased, and bit her lip at the sharp smack landed against her butt. 

...

Soi Fon circled her girlfriend, drunk as always on the sight of this precious woman, tied up and bared all for her. Before Yoruichi, she had never known of these kinks of hers, or her dominant nature in bed, but then, no other woman in the entire world had ever made Soi Fon lose her fucking mind with just the tiniest of smirks. 

Soi Fon paused right in front of Yoruichi, one hand flying to the swell of Yoruichi’s breasts, where they were bared by her open shirt. Her other hand snaked down to her own clit, massaging it with a single finger as she tugged and teased Yoruichi’s nipple. 

She leaned closer, and taking mercy on Yoruichi, bit down on her neck this time. Yoruichi shivered and gasped and Soi Fon marvelled, yet again, at how vocal her girlfriend was about her pleasure. 

When she had finished marking a trail of glistening red along Yoruichi’s neck and behind her ear, she whispered, “Wanna guess what I am wearing?” 

“Nothing.” 

Soi Fon gritted her teeth to bite back her laughter. Yoruichi always had been good at this. It had long since stopped being frustrating. 

Drawing closer, she slipped her hands underneath Yoruichi’s shirt and drew it off her shoulders as far as it’d go with her arms raised, pressing their fronts together. Yoruichi moaned and Soi Fon watched her fingers twitch with the need to touch. She fingered her own nipples till they were hard and pressed them against the soft underside of Yoruichi’s breasts. 

“Correct. And this is your reward.” 

Yoruichi’s kisses were always needier when they did this, lacking their usual fire; instead, the shy movements of her tongue were meant to incite Soi Fon’s to enter her mouth.  Soi Fon looped her arms around her wide hips and kissed her harder, lips furious, and lifted a knee to rub along Yoruichi’s slick underwear. The older woman faltered and pulled away for a second, only to give a shamelessly lewd moan that had Soi Fon blushing. 

Panting, her mouth was blindly chasing Soi Fon’s just a second later. Soi Fon leaned back on the balls of her feet, though, watching Yoruichi tug lightly against her restraints. 

Warmth and wetness leaking along her own thighs now, Soi Fon slipped her fingers underneath the leather of Yoruichi’s thong, making the woman hiss in pleasure. Soi Fon’s fingers tapped against her pubis, however, refusing to part and enter the slick folds, . Yoruichi gritted her teeth. 

With a smirk, she peppered kisses onto Yoruichi’s jaw, and Soi Fon curved just the tip of her middle finger to press against Yoruichi’s clit. Yoruichi’s hips bucked forward, just as Soi Fon pulled back. 

Soi Fon watched Yoruichi struggle to bite back the words sitting atop her tongue and laughed a little. It was the sound that alerted Yoruichi to the fact that Soi Fon was receding. 

“Hey?”

There was something frantic in Yoruichi’s voice and Soi Fon knew the woman was nearly out of patience for Soi Fon’s teasing. Quickly, she retrieved the little knife from its silken covering, tossing the wrap back into the drawer, and returned to Yoruichi. 

This time, she sank to her knees in front of Yoruichi and placed a steadying hand on her quivering thighs. Yoruichi groaned in relief. 

Soi Fon pressed the flat of the cool blade against the inside of Yoruichi’s thigh and revelled in the sharp intake of breath that it prompted. Taking the blade away from the dark, sweaty skin, she licked a wet stripe across it and Yoruichi  _ whimpered. _

Surely, there was something to be said about how much being in complete and absolute control of Yoruichi’s pleasure turned Soi Fon on. Something not very flattering, she suspected, but it didn’t matter. When Yoruichi was within the circle of Soi Fon’s arms, moaning and gasping through the thick of pleasure, mouth open and eyes needy, the world around them didn’t matter.

...

Yoruichi almost cried with relief when she felt Soi Fon’s blade slice the back of her blindfold off. If this was the mood Soi Fon was in, that was another set of underwear ruined, Yoruichi knew, and it only made her grin wider. 

The room was dimly lit and it made it easier on Yoruichi’s eyes to adjust. As soon as they found Soi Fon though, deliciously naked and smiling in amusement, Yoruichi whistled. 

Soi Fon rolled her eyes and got to work on the leather strap securing Yoruichi’s hands to the rod attached to the poles above. As soon as Yoruichi’s wrists were free, her arms were around Soi Fon, trying to tug her closer. Soi Fon danced out of her arms with her characteristic lithe grace, however, and Yoruichi felt her soft skin brush past her fingertips. 

Till there was a blade pressed lightly into the base of her spine. Yoruichi grinned. 

A quick slash and the thong was slit along her right hip, coming free to reveal half of her glistening cunt. Soi Fon stepped in front of her again and worked the knife beneath the strap on the other side, tugging and teasing till she had worked the tiny triangle of leather completely off Yoruichi. 

When the strap finally gave in, the little patch remained stuck to her wet vulva, clenched between her thighs. Soi Fon remained staring at her there long enough for Yoruichi to break out into a violent blush. She had been naked in front of Soi Fon so many times, and yet this sight felt a thousand times more lewd and the idea of Soi Fon drinking it up had her feeling giddy. 

“Remove it.” 

Words carelessly thrown behind her shoulder, Soi Fon walked off to their bed. With shivering hands, Yoruichi rushed to toss the torn thong away, but remained in place, licking her lips at the knife still clutched between Soi Fon’s fingers. 

With a flick of the same blade, Soi Fon beckoned Yoruichi closer. 

“Lose the shirt,” she commanded and Yoruichi shrugged it off and let it drop to the ground, watching Soi Fon climb into the bed and prop a leg up, leaving herself on display. She felt her knees weaken and rushed to get on the bed, placing herself between Soi Fon’s legs. 

She watched Soi Fon twirl the knife around her fingers, and felt herself moan again. They weren’t into knifeplay or bleeding but they’d been fucking in the kitchen once when Soi Fon had given up on struggling with all the straps in Yoruichi’s bralette, grabbed a knife, and sliced the back open and Yoruichi had  _ never  _ been the same again. Soi Fon wasn’t above bringing out her fancy golden blade now and then, and Yoruichi had yet to find a sight as gorgeous as Soi Fon, confident and powerful, carelessly twirling a knife around while making Yoruichi come apart with stern commands and the knowing curl of her fingers buried deep inside her. 

“Lick me.” 

...

As soon as Soi Fon felt Yoruichi’s tongue against her vulva, she slammed a hand onto her mouth to muffle any sounds she might come to feel embarrassed of. Yoruichi kept her hands on Soi Fon’s thighs, dutifully using her tongue to pull Soi Fon apart as per her instruction. She alternated between using her lips to cup Soi Fon in wet, noisy kisses and curling and poking her tongue inside her opening. With a grin Soi Fon felt against her skin, Yoruichi dragged and curved her tongue around her clit once and she had to clench her fingers in the bed sheet to keep herself from lifting off the bed with pleasure. 

She panted and Yoruichi continued her assault, pace hot and heady at times, only to be broken with bouts of lazy and languid laps that drew the longest of sighs from Soi Fon. Her fingers curled in Yoruichi’s dreads as her thighs shivered around her face, legs thrown over her shoulders and toes curling together behind Yoruichi’s back. 

“H-hands on my-my breasts,” she managed somehow and Yoruichi, that cheeky bitch, lifted her head to give her a teasing smirk at the shivering of her voice, golden eyes lit with mischief. 

Soi Fon kicked her back lightly with her heel. 

“Didn’t say you could stop.” Her voice came firmer this time. 

Yoruichi chuckled, breath ghosting on Soi Fon’s wet and sensitive flesh. Her hands came up to round the soft mounds on Soi Fon’s chest, though, thumbs ghosting and rubbing over her hardening nipples. Soi Fon craned her head back, hips now positively an inch in the air off the mattress, and fists tight in Yoruichi’s hair. The knife had been placed on their nightstand, far from where they could hurt themselves on it.

...

When Yoruichi felt Soi Fon starting to tighten her thigh muscles and rock into her eager tongue, she knew her girlfriend was close. Soi Fon’s thighs shivered around her face and her nipples were hard as rock as she threw her head from side to side in pleasure. She tightened her hold on Soi Fon’s breasts the way she knew the younger woman liked and licked further and further inside the wet heat of her vagina, nose and chin dripping with Soi Fon’s juices. She quickened the pace of her thrusts, pinched her nipples, pulling on them till Soi Fon growled, grip iron hard in Yoruichi’s hair and just as she thought she had the other girl, a gasping command stilled her ministrations. 

“S-stop. Fucking stop,” Soi Fon panted. 

Yoruichi lifted her head and stared at her in disbelief. “You have to be a fucking masochist.” 

With a dazed little grin, Soi Fon tugged on Yoruichi’s dreads, making her climb her body to rest her mouth against Soi Fon’s. The kiss was unhurried, almost chaste, even as their wet cores rubbed together. Yoruichi didn’t know how she’d ever gotten through any amount of time in her life without this girl by her side. 

Lost in the deceptive innocence of the kiss, she didn’t realise when arms snuck around her waist and flipped them over so Soi Fon was atop her. Yoruichi grinned, surprised but not displeased, and squirmed with the knowledge of what Soi Fon was intending to do. 

Yoruichi had had many girlfriends before Soi Fon and she’d quickly learned scissoring wasn’t an act half as pleasurable or easy as they showed in porn. She had nearly given up on the idea till Soi Fon walked into her world, all shy confessions and blushing cheeks and a  _ hot, hot _ commanding voice she wasn’t afraid to use in bed. She had thrown Yoruichi’s leg over her shoulder the first time they did this, just as she was doing now, and had told her with a haughty look that she was going to fuck her straight into the next year. 

That day Yoruichi had learned scissoring, if done right, was one of the most pleasurable things two women could do to each other. It had taken them well over twenty-five minutes to find the angle that worked best, but when they had… well, Yoruichi  _ had _ been fucked straight into the next year. 

Secure in having had years to perfect this position, Soi Fon slid her leg along Yoruichi's chest and easily placed their bodies so their vulvas were pressed together in a lewd mockery of their lips just moments ago. With a finger, Soi Fon held herself open and budged a little closer till they were snug around each other. 

With the first thrust of Soi Fon’s hips, Yoruichi’s mouth flew open. Their clits rubbed together, the sensitive skin on the inside being tickled with soft flesh with each quick stroke. Soi Fon rocked them together and Yoruichi gasped with every wave of pleasure that started as a shock around her clitoris and climbed up her spine till her fingers trembled and teeth chattered. Their thighs rubbed together and Yoruichi, barely coherent anymore, ran her hands all over Soi Fon’s quivering shoulders and sweaty chest. 

“O-oh” she gasped, eyes nearly leaking tears as Soi Fon’s finger pressed down on top of Yoruichi’s pubis, right at the edge of where she was connected with Soi Fon. 

Soi Fon rubbed the area in quick strokes as she worked their pelvises together. Yoruichi felt her shoulders lift off the mattress, head craned back and throat bared as if in offering to the beautiful woman atop her, whose grey eyes, dark with lust and drunk on the power that suited Soi Fon as if it was tailor-made for her, remained on Yoruichi’s face and refused to leave. The idea of being watched so closely while she was weak with pleasure, with their cores rubbing together and limbs shivering, as thin tendrils of pleasure worked their brains into overdrive, finally pushed her to the edge. She came with a strangled cry of Soi Fon’s name, her thighs falling lax onto the bed not a second later.

Her juices pooled into her cunt, wetting Soi Fon where their lips remained attached together and Soi Fon grunted. Pushing Yoruichi’s leg further along her torso, she drove relentlessly into her, the noises of their skin slapping together now wetter and louder. Yoruichi groaned and let her legs be spread wider as Soi Fon chased release from her body, her own cum working as warm lubricant between their already wet bodies. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Soi Fon groaned as her hips went into a mad frenzy, working into Yoruichi till her whole body rocked with impact. Her legs were almost folded back in half, hips raised as Soi Fon lifted herself into a squat and finally found the perfect angle, cumming merely seconds later, fingers digging into Yoruichi’s thighs to the point where she knew there would be some badass imprints there in the morning. 

“Oh, fuck” 

Yoruichi huffed in mild discomfort when Soi Fon collapsed on top of her, but brought her arms around to cradle her slender shoulders anyway. Soi Fon rubbed the side of her face into her collarbones, breath heavy in evidence of an amazing orgasm. 

“We’ll need tissues,” Yoruichi reminded her, and Soi Fon groaned in agreement, shivering as overheated skin cooled rapidly. She didn’t make any moves to leave, though, and Yoruichi didn’t break the cage her long arms formed around her girlfriend, either. 

“Lover?” 

Soi Fon hummed. 

“You are amazing.” 

Well, it truly was amazing what a wonderfully violent shade of red Soi Fon’s cheeks broke into, despite all the things they had just done to each other. Yoruichi leaned down and blew raspberries on the apples of both of Soi Fon’s cheeks, making her give a squawking cry in protest, broken by pants that had yet to subside. Yoruichi grinned and smoothed her palm across Soi Fon’s forehead, brushing back sweaty bangs and kissing the damp skin. An idea struck her then, as she watched Soi Fon’s lips form into an indignant pout and she smirked.

“How quickly will I be dumped if I post a picture of that torn thong on Instagram?” 

“Are you fucking suicidal?”

Yoruichi laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment!
> 
> Come scream at me about Bleach on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/shamelessllamapeanutthing)


End file.
